Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 7 \\ 4 & 1 \\ 5 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 4 & 5 \\ 7 & 1 & 6\end{array}\right]$